Wayne
Wayne Kresky is an elderly imagineer at Walt Disney World who created the DHI's. He appears as the mentor for the Keepers throughout the books. He also lives above The Firehouse at Magic Kingdom. History Kingdom Keepers I: Disney after Dark In this book, Finn first met Wayne in th e park after the first time of Crossing-Over when Wayne told Finn he had to get to the others. He later witnessed Finn figting invisible Pirates before he told Finn, Charlene and Philby a bit of waht was happening. When they were all together, The Keepers met Wayne when he took them up Escher's Keep and he told them the story of The Stonecutter's Quill. He told them that Walt Disney told him the story in order to save the Parks from The Overtakers. After Maybeck got stuck in SBS, Finn and Philby went to visit Wayne in order to see if he could help. Wayne told them about how Space Mountain would be a good place to search and he was right. He also told them about where they could find The Stonecutter's Quill once the Keepers had solved the clues. Later he helped them get access to The Utilidor so they could capture Maleficent and get the plans she stole. After he showed them the true powers of the plans and the Quill together which made the park light up with fireworks. Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn In this book, Wayne was in hiding and no longer lived above the Firehouse. He contacted Finn to brief him of their mission to save Jez and he warned them about The Second Server. Later he appeared on VMK to help Philby trace the sound system of Animal Kingdom and to hook up all of the Security Cameras to Amanda's AnimalCam. Later on, he helped Finn get The Fob to resue Philby and Willa from SBS. He returned later to track The Second Server on VMK with Philby. During this time he thought trolls but in real life was kidnapped. Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow For most of this book, Wayne was missing due to the circumstances in the last book. However he did communicate with The Keepers through Jess' visions. He led them to Wonders of Life and then he appeared there himself, surrounded by Overtakers. He then appeared at Fantasmic! and told Finn to give up before getting vanquished by Chernabog's fire. This was later revealed to be a ruse by The Overtakers and the Wayne The Keepers saw was a DHI. They soon realised he was trapped in The Earth Barge for Illuminations: Reflections of Earth and the kids got him out. He finally talked to Finn, face to face, and confirmed that The Overtakers were going to trap guests in their seat belts. Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play In this book Wayne was in hiding again. However he did contact Philby, telling him to tell the other Keepers to meet in the Stave Church in EPCOT's Norway. There The Keepers got a Kim Possible message telling them to go on a mission themselves. Here he told them to keep an eye out for a traitor and that The Overtakers had gotten themselves onto the DHI server. Later he was visited by Finn, who found out from Wanda where he was, in order to tell him something about the prisinors. Finn revealed to Wayne that Maleficent and Chernabog were DHI's and that they had escaped during the Power Cut but they were to late. Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game Wayne first appeared at Magic Kingdom onboard the Walt Disney World Railroad. He met Finn here where they discussed the Pinocchio part of missing journal before being attacked by a cat and fox which sped up the train, almost crashing it. They only just managed to escape and discuss the Fantasia part of the journal. He later appeared at the Kingdom Keepers meeting where he told The Keepers about the troubles that could happen on The Disney Dream. He then told Finn to go to Typhoon Lagoon to meet someone. The next day, Finn contacted Wayne, via WDW Radio, from the Radio Studio onboard The Disney Dream and told him more information and to meet his contact in The Lake Buena Vista Theatre. That contact ended up being Storey Ming. Kingdom Keepers Vl: Dark passage Will appear in Dark passage. Kingdom keepers Vll: The insider Wayne first appears as a hologram by the overtakers in order to frame him. The hologram Wayne attacked disney character Bert using Wraiths and Magic Brooms and to robbed Disney archives. Later, The kingdom Keepers come only to be ambushed by the wraiths. Finn felt betrayed because of this experience, the brooms using the green acid to set the place on fire allowing to get away. Later it is revealed the overtakers used Holograms in order to frame him. Wayne final appearance is at toontown where he confronts Tia Dalma, The Evil Queen and Judge Doom with Toon patrol, He gives Jess Walt's pen and at the sacrifice of his own life he saves Willa but is fatally stabbed by Judge doom with a butcher knife. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Cast Members Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Parents/Gaurdians